·Siח τoсαг мαdεгα cuαlquiεгα·
by Paniw
Summary: "Recordaban aquellos momentos en los cuales la gente le solía decir que parecían novios y ellos contestaran con un dañino "¡Toco madera!". Aún ahora, especialmente aquella en donde los muérdagos crecen." Rετo iחvisiвlε .


**Sin tocar madera cualquiera.**

_Lily/Lorcan_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rowling.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Va para el <span>Reto Invisible<span>! Al principio no sabía con qué pareja hacerlo, pero me sentí muy bien escribiendo de ésta peculiar pareja. La frase que me tocó fue: "_Cubierto_". Sinceramente, no se me ocurría nada con ello. Hasta que la parte _verde_ de mi cabeza actúo y pues ésto salió. Espero les guste. ¡Gracias por leer y recuerden -si les gustó- dejar un comentario!._ Con cariños, Pani_.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>xplicarlo se hacía difícil, por el simple hecho de ser tan _especial_. Probablemente no eran las mejores situaciones; aquellas que tal vez no ocurrieran en todos lados. Posiblemente, solo eran ellos dos lo que hacían ello. Sí, los dos. Porque aunque Lily desearía no estar metida en ese rollo, lo estaba, y muy profundamente.

No sabían con exactitud cuando habían comenzado a hacerlo; aquella histeria que los consumía poco a poco. Ninguno de los dos se habían dado cuenta de que se estaban metiendo en algo grande, y que ,aunque les pese, ambos no querían dejar. Era un juego, no, quizá era algo que en cualquier momento se convertiría en un sentimiento; uno más fuerte y verdadero del que ya llevaban.

Lily bajó las escaleras, sin colocar las manos en la barandilla o percatarse de que su vestido se moviera de más. Nunca se había preocupado por verse bonita, jamás se había sentido atraída al maquillaje, en su vida cambiaría al Quidditch por ir de compras. Pero ese día, se había sentado frente al espejo, se había peinado -con varios intentos de arreglar su cabello- y había colocado un poco -leve- de maquillaje en su rostro. Aquello no era necesario, Lily era preciosa, la flor más bella de la familia y -oh, machona- no le gustaba sentarse horas frente a un espejo o comprarse faldas y remeras ajustadas como a las demás; excepto Dominique, que compartía esa manía junto a ella.

No le pareció conveniente no saludar, pero no lo hizo; al menos no a él. Saludó a todos, menos al Scamander. Y con eso, el estúpido juego influyente había comenzado.

Lorcan Scamander era tan guapo como atrevido. Y eso, es mucho decir. Rubio, de ojos celestes, alto, de espalda grande y sonrisa perfecta; solo eso necesitaba para convertirse en un chico deseado, inclusive tanto como James, el hermano mayor de Lily. Y Lily odiaba aquello. Porque cada vez se le hacía más imposible escapar de la mirada altamente adictiva, de los susurros y las caricias de aquel machista y productor de sus pensamientos más hormonales.

Lo ignoró durante todo el comienzo de la noche. La luna estaba en un perfecto cuarto menguante, voluminosa y preciosa en todo su grandeza. Aún así, lo que menos miró esa noche Lorcan fue la luna. Sus ojos, de recientemente pupilas dilatadas y brillo picaresco, observaban a Lily con decisión. A sus dieciséis años, Lily, no era fácil de escapar a mirada humana; mayormente de especie masculina. Lorcan podía imaginarla estrechada entre sus brazos, podía imaginarla desnuda mientras le recorría cada parte de su piel con sus manos; definiéndola, seduciéndola, haciéndola suya... lástima que todo aquello no era más que un sueño, pensamientos e imaginaciones vagas.

Pero él debía apurarse. Porque sabía que no era el único que tenía aquellos deseos. Lo supo, mientras miraba a Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, el mejor amigo de Albus, quien sin pasar al límite de ser descubierto observaba a Lily. Al menos, pensó Lorcan, no es lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejar que James, Teddy o alguien más se diera cuenta.

Al llegar la hora de la cena, Lorcan se llenó de regocijo al ver que lo sentaban junto a Lily, mientras que ella se colmó de una falsa máscara de ingratitud. El podía sentir lo que provocaba en ella, podía verlo y sentirlo. La ponía nerviosa, excitada, a Lorcan le encantaba jugar con ella, siendo de mente tan sana -o al menos, alguna vez lo fue-. Saber que Lily no era ignorante de la realidad poco convencional que los acechaba, a Lorcan le gustaba. Lo que veía como falta de maduración era el hecho de que ella se hiciera la desentendida. O tal vez era porque tenía dos años menos que él, o porque tenía el mismo carácter de su abuela paterna; la exquisita Lily Evans.

—¿Me pasas la sal? —pidió, luego de mirarla fijamente por varios segundos. Lo dijo justo a tiempo, porque segundos antes pudo presenciar como Lily apretaba la mandíbula; no le gustaba que la miraran. La culpa no era de él, más bien del escote que aquel vestido azul marino tenía.

—Está de tu lado —contestó ella, amargamente. Agarró el pan, lo partió al medio y lo comió.

—Con eso no sirve —murmuró Dominique, del otro lado de Lorcan, sin que Lily la escuchara. El, intrigado, miró a la rubia de cabellos ondulados—. Mira —le recomendó, guiñándole un ojo.

A continuación, Dominique estiró su mano sin disimulación y golpeó al pequeño frasco que contenía la sal. Lily, junto a Lucy y algunos de los primos Weasley´s, levantó la cabeza mientras miraba como Dominique pedía disculpas.

—Lo siento —repetía, una y otra vez, la rubia.

—Deja —Lily sonrió—, yo lo limpio.

Lorcan sonrió cuando Lily se inclinó hacia él para juntar la sal. El escote se pronunció más, dejando ver el comienzo de dos pechos blancos y grandes. Cuando Dominique le implicó un golpe en el codo, supo que aquella era la señal para que dejara de mirar. Dominique siempre se complacía ayudando a Lorcan con el tema _Lily_. Al rubio le gustaba pensar que era porque, siendo Dominique la mejor amiga de Lily, la rubia sabía que la pelirroja sentía algo más allá de ese juego con él. Tanto Dominique como Lorcan sabía que Lily solo necesitaba una justificación para seguirle el juego al Scamander; y eso de la _sal_, fue uno.

Sabían que solo necesitaban de una capa de un punto de vista diferente, de otra perspectiva en cuanto a ambos. Lorcan sabía que Lily necesitaba ver las cosas de otra manera; como si fueran un par de chicos que se querían, esa era la perspectiva que Lily necesitaba y Lorcan la aceptaba. Y la -no tan- pequeña Potter sabía que el rubio solo necesitaba pensar que todo lo hacía por un par de hormonas crecidas y sedientas. Ambos tenían perspectivas diferentes, que hacían que se sintieran más cómodos, libres y que tenían todos los _pros_ de su contra. Y se recordaba aquellos momentos en la que la gente le solía decir que parecían novios y ellos contestaran con un dañino "¡Toco madera!". Lorcan aveces deseaba que aquella volviera a ser así, no por la inocencia, sí por la experiencia.

Y si tenía que seguir siendo así, de esa forma, estaba bien. Después de todo los sentimientos se descubrían más rápido. Tal vez podían ocultar aquella vez, cuando eran pequeños de solo trece años, que salieron. Así como sus intenciones, sus verdaderos pensamientos y demás; todo podía ser bien ocultado. Excepto aquello que comenzaba a hacerles latir el corazón de una forma despiadada. Insana. Surrealista. Tan utópica que ninguno de los dos creerían que aquello les podía pasar. Pero les estaba pasando, y lo peor de todo es que aquello ya había comenzado hace tiempo, y como dicen; solo el tiempo cura las heridas, _y baja las máscaras_...

Su juego cubierto de pretextos, quedaría al descubierto. Solo era falta de tiempo.

Pero por estos momentos, ambos tocarían madera... especialmente aquella en donde los muérdagos crecen.

**Fin**.


End file.
